


To the Voyage Ahead

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: 企業號的船員在某個與Spock有關的議題上陷入了爭論。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [To the Voyage Ahead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841015) by [the_city_on_the_edge_of_forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_city_on_the_edge_of_forever/pseuds/the_city_on_the_edge_of_forever)



「像是蘇格蘭威士忌。」Chekov舉起自己的酒杯，少許的琥珀色液體因為過大的力道而濺到桌面。

 

「不。」一手拿著薄荷朱利酒的McCoy醉醺醺地用空著的那隻手做出指著什麼的動作，就好像他的面前有張看不見的清單似的，「他是個瓦肯，蘇格蘭威士忌對他沒有用。」

 

相較於其他因為太多的酒精而有些微醺的眾人，面前只放了杯瓦肯清茶的Spock撐直自己，「肯定的。就算是高濃度的酒精，也會像合成酒精一樣不會對瓦肯人造成顯著的影響，但很明顯地對於地球人則否，我建議你們此刻應該將酒精換成合成酒精，以避免—」

 

「但是，」McCoy更大聲的打斷他，「巧克力就不一樣了，你們可以想像他一本正經地喝巧克力的模樣嗎？」他環顧眾人。沒有人點頭，當然，沒有人會把馬克杯以及巧克力這類的名詞與星際艦隊旗艦企業號的大副兼首席科學官畫上等號，即使他們喝醉了。得到預想的答案，醫生滿意地點了點頭，「捧著裝著巧克力的馬可杯的Spock，而更好的部分是，這會讓他失去控制。」

 

醫生以瓦肯生理為依據的觀點得到些許的認可，包含論點被推翻的Chekov。年輕的少尉重重地點頭，然後仰頭灌下一大口蘇格蘭威士忌，坐在他對面的Kirk則似笑非笑地瞅了眼坐在自己身旁的Spock。

 

「如果要窩來說，窩覺得是正物質和反物質。」一手抓著整瓶蘇格蘭威士忌，整個人幾乎是靠在酒瓶上面的Scott努力睜開因為太多酒精而變得沉重的眼皮，「重點不是失去控制，而是一旦加在一起就會有了不起的物理作用。」

 

「為什麼不能是構詞、語音，或措辭呢？那些加在一起也會創造了不起的東西。」面前擺滿了克來寧火茶、百威啤酒、卡達西亞日出調酒的空杯，以及一杯喝了一半的史拉索調酒的Uhura挑眉，發音絲毫沒有因為太多的酒精而被影響，「別忘了他是個語言學家，語言學對他來說比酒精跟物理作用更密切。」

 

「那個也可以。」Scott轉過頭，對她露出一個因為喝了太多的酒而有些傻兮兮的笑容。

 

Chekov正忙著朝服務生揮手，打算點更多的酒，所以沒有做更多的評論。而醫生則對Scott翻了一個大大的白眼，「你附和她只是因為她是你的女朋友。」

 

「還有因為塔是對的。」Scott認真地反駁，然後又轉回去對著Uhura露出傻兮兮的笑容。「塔總是對的。」

 

「我覺得你們都放錯重點了。」除了Spock，面前只放了一罐喝了一半的清酒，以及一杯幾乎全滿的杯子的Sulu看起來是全桌最清醒的了，「他也許是語言學家沒有錯，但是我們不能忘了，他首先是企業號的大副，然後才是科學官，所以那些對他來說都不是首要的。」

 

「這代表？」順手跟服務生加點了一盤威士忌烘豆的醫生打發走服務生，問。

 

「這代表這些對他來說才是最重要的。」Sulu側過身體，示意不遠處的窗戶。窗外的風景不是那些他們早就看習慣了的，在曲速前進時不斷飛掠的星光，而是點點在夜空中無聲閃爍的星子。

 

但那不是問題，因為所有的人都知道他指的是什麼。學院四年的課程讓他們不會分錯一個人是在指某顆特定的星星、一個遙遠的星系，或是整個宇宙，尤其是當他們的船正停留在標準軌道上，沒有任何光害的時候，儘管他們全都喝醉了。

 

「我希望你不是打算指月亮，畢竟瓦肯沒有月亮。」醫生輕哼。

 

「我指的是星星。」Sulu聽起來有些洩氣，但是他很快振作起來，「以我的觀點來看，我認為就像是雙星系的系統，互相引響，但月亮聽起來也可以，太陽對於衛星的影響遠遠大於雙星系，我為什麼沒有想到月亮……」

 

「我所不明白的是，」一直被忽略的Spock再次嘗試出聲，「這項討論的目的是什麼。」

 

「因為這是個派對，這就是為什麼。」Scott拍了一下手。

 

「泥覺得呢，艦長？」Chekov看向Kirk，「誰說的是對的？」

 

「別看我。」Kirk微微舉起雙手，笑著婉拒，「我不是裁判，」他指了指Spock，「他才是，畢竟你們在討論的主角是他。」

 

「可是我們在討論的是泥對塔的影響啊。」Chekov反駁。

 

「所以我會很有興趣聽聽看他的答案是什麼。」Kirk看向Spock，「Spock，你覺得誰是對的？」

 

這勾起了所有人的興趣，畢竟每個人都希望自己的答案是對的。

 

見所有人的注意力都轉到自己身上，Spock拉直自己身上因為坐了一整晚而起了些微皺褶的制服，「我認為你們所有人都是錯誤的。」

 

那讓每個人都垮下了臉，「這不公平，Spock，莊家不能通殺。」醫生抗議。

 

「剛好相反，醫生，以統計來說，莊家總是有最大的贏面。而事實上，這並不是你們的錯，而是因為你們沒有一個人擁有足夠的背景知識的原因。」Spock解釋，「標準語並沒有足夠精確的詞，但是在古代瓦肯語裡，這稱呼為—」

 

「T’hy’la。」Uhura打斷他，喃喃道：「我為什麼沒有想到這個？」

 

「也許是因為妳攝入了過多的酒精，正如我剛才所建議的，也許將酒精換成不會對人體造成任何作用的合成酒精會更符合邏輯。」Spock停頓了一下，「但是沒有錯，T’hy’la的確是最為接近的詞。」

 

「我受夠了。」醫生站起來，怒氣沖沖地走到吧台旁，等他再回來時，他的手中拿著一杯裝滿了巧克力的馬克杯，「現在，喝。」他把手中的巧克力重重地放在Spock面前。

 

「這會是不符合邏輯的。」Spock困惑地看著醫生。

 

「在你自己的單身派對上喝茶才不符合邏輯。」醫生沒好氣地回答。

 

「我不能說他是錯的，Spock，準新郎在單身派對上喝醉是地球傳統。」Kirk在Spock對他扔了一個困惑的眼神時聳了聳肩，示意自己面前的好幾個空杯子，「畢竟我自己也喝了不少。」

 

「一個毫無效益的傳統。」Spock評論，但是仍然拿起面前的馬克杯。

 

「在喝完它以前不准說話，」醫生重新坐下來，「然後你可以告訴我們你的答案。」

 

「窩不敢相信窩居然真的看見指揮官在喝巧克力。」Chekov朝Sulu湊得更近一些，綠色的眼睛因為驚奇而瞪大。

 

「我猜在太空裡什麼都有可能發生。」Sulu回答，沒有推開幾乎是靠在他身上的Chekov。

 

「我並不認為這杯飲品會造成任何差別。」Spock放下已經空了的杯子，「但邏輯預測你們並不理解T’hy’la的概念，也許我應該更為簡短一些。Jim就是—」他停頓了一下，在所有人都伸長脖子的時候將手附上Kirk放在桌上的手，深深地看進對方的眼中，「—Jim。沒有任何物體或概念可以形容他，他便是他，一個最為引人入勝的—」

 

「這是我聽過最爛的答案。」Uhura評論，「我不敢相信他是我有過最好的語言學教授。」

 

「引人入勝是不是他唯一會用的形容詞？我聽過他說好幾次了。」Sulu問。

 

「這代表艦長跟窩們平常看到的星雲或宇宙異常沒有區別囉？」Chekov富有求證精神的發問。

 

「窩還是覺得是正物質和反物質。」Scott皺著臉看著自己面前又空了的酒瓶。

 

「如果這該死的地方有月亮的話，我會說Sulu的月亮也不錯，星球重力可不像船上該死的人工重力一樣總是在失效。」McCoy拿湯匙戳起盤子裡的烘豆，「說起來，以前在學院的時候有個獵戶座女孩曾經說過Jim是太陽，她叫什麼來著？」他瞇起眼，戳烘豆的動作因為思考而慢了下來。

 

「Gaila，她是我的室友。」Uhura回答，「後來她說他是世界上最大的豬頭，就在他利用她在小林丸號測試作弊以後。」

 

McCoy做出乾嘔的樣子，「他。太陽。哈。」他點點頭，「豬頭，在形容Jim Kirk的時候這永遠都不會錯。」他舉起杯子，「敬幽閉恐懼症和吐在錯的人身上，還有特濃的巧克力！」

 

「敬以後再也不能追著我問我的名字，」Uhura舉起杯子，「還有瓦肯豎琴！」

 

「敬再也沒有蛋白質片，」Scott將自己的空酒瓶撞上Uhura的杯子，「還有完美的合音！」

 

「敬太空彈跳和斷掉的跳傘，」Sulu跟著舉起酒杯，「還有根本就不需要澆水的瓦肯植物！」

 

Chekov快速地看了眼空中的杯子，不太確定地舉起自己的杯子，「敬Kirk艦長和Spock指揮官，生生不息，繁榮昌盛！」

 

「那是這樣用嗎？」不知道是誰這樣問，但是沒有人在乎，因為所有的杯子在下一秒全撞在一起，而每個人都在大笑。

 

Spock困惑地看著Kirk，「我不理解。」

 

「我想他們只是很高興終於有個人來管我了。」Kirk低笑，放鬆地靠在Spock身上。

 

「我相信那正是大副的職責。」

 

Kirk將食指與中指併攏，在桌面下懶洋洋地摩娑起Spock的左手手指，「還有丈夫的。」

 

「確實。」Spock的身體變得緊繃，微微發綠的耳尖也不知道是不是剛剛的巧克力終於起了作用。

 

「所以？」醫生問，而整桌所有的眼睛都盯著他們。

 

「什麼？」因為太過放鬆地在交談，Kirk沒有反應過來。

 

「我相信他們正在等我們舉杯，ashayam。」Spock低聲回答，率先舉起杯子，「敬Jim，我的兄弟、朋友，還有愛人。」

 

Kirk勾起微笑，用另外一隻手舉起杯子，而另一隻手則緊緊握住Spock的，「敬即將到來的旅程。」

 

 

 

\-----To the Voyage Ahead 完-----


End file.
